


of promises to be kept

by EnchantedToReadYou



Series: Control of Mind and Body [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, short reference to canonial non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are negotiations to be held before the union of their countries. That is when Laurent and Damen finally see each other again and when they use what little privacy they have to give into carnal needs. It also gives them time to plan a short vacation from their responsibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of promises to be kept

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to explore Laurent's past but this did not turn into that AT ALL. Rather I explore their dynamics in bed but I guess no one will complain about that. 
> 
> Likely, this series if continued will still attempt my to explore my first idea but will not neglect what I have started here. If not, enjoy this one shot for its pwp- smut.

Nykar was a small castle set into the deep descent of a forest, on days of bad weather looking about to crumble down, on days of good, sturdier than the old trees surrounding it. But that was not why Laurent had chosen this retreat. Nykar was only a few hours ride south of Vere’s border and just as far from the much greater Marlas, in which currently negotiations concerning Vere’s and Akielos’ borders were being held. 

That made Nykar the perfect target for an afternoon retreat with the King of Akielos. Soon to be his equal in the rule of a united country if everything went according to his plan. Laurent had found that most things did after the death of the Regent. 

The council had accepted their accounts to be the truth but it was the people of both countries who still struggled. Both Damen and himself were occupied in the countries for now theirs, in which they had to visit dukes and duchesses and gave speeches to the folk in order to win favor. 

They had not been able to see each other once Damen had recovered, for this reason. In that time of sparation, it was quite easy to lose himself in work for Laurent. After all, his mind and tongue were his best assets and their sharpness was a necessity right then. His heart he ignored whenever possible. It was not his ruler. At least that was what his mind made of it and he trusted his mind. It wasn’t until a minstrel played The Fall of Inachtos, paid for by Damen, that he gave into his longing, if only for a while. He did miss Damen. Missed a mind to balance his, a warmth to be drawn to when he threatened to turn into ice all left alone. He also missed his smile and his lips and his hands. 

All of this returned to him in the hall of Marlas, Damen strutting in with all the glory of the king he was. That moment had Laurent forgetting the stress of the last week, the longing of the months seemingly alone in just one lift of the corners of Damen’s lips. They addressed each other formally, in the presence of the council, generals, and nobility. Damen grinning, Laurent blushing. They had agreed to this formality through letters. Letters in which Laurent subtly hid his longing between explaining the progress of his nation. Letters which Damen returned with similar accounts, followed by the honest proclamaion of his affection.

Later, the formality of their greeting in the hall was forgotten like the maps swept from the table with one strong swipe of Damen’s arm before he lowered Laurent onto it. Laurent had wanted to make a witty, distanced remark about how this intrusion of his room was very brazen but any sound he might have made was instantly swallowed by Damen’s lips. Quietly, he was glad for it. Damen knew him well enough by now to read Laurent’s nerves into a remark such as this. For Laurent, bodies were harder to read than words, but the stiff cock beween Damen’s legs wasn’t. 

“I missed you,” Damen said between each kiss bestowed on his neck. 

Laurent’s hands hesitantly found the skin of Damen’s thigh first. Underneath his chiton, Damen’s coarse hair lead toward the heat of his erection. He followed the lead, while Damen hastened with the laces of his clothes. 

“God, I will definitely let Charls design new clothes for you that do not take precious second from me I could have you.” The first layer was gone, the shirt underneath giving Damen slightly more room for his mouth to wander. That was quickly undone as well. Laurent shivered under Damen’s hands and mouth, not saying a word. “Every night I fantasized about this. About having you back in my arms.”

Damen was no longer able to speak as clearly when Laurent began to rub the heel of his hand into the base of his cock. When he noticed Damen’s reaction to it, his fingers around the hard flesh became surer. 

“I did, too,” Laurent finally admitted, all thoughts of his careful facade gone with the resonance of Damen’s moans. “I had no one to cure my boredom without you.”

Damen laughed lowly. “I am glad to be able to entertain you.”

Finally, Damen had undressed him fully and took his time eyeing his body. Splayed out onto the wooden table, Laurents revealed skin was lit by the dying fire of the room. They had done this before Laurent had to go back to Vere once Damen was healed but not nearly enough. It would not be enough after this time either. Laurent got another fill of low moans with each stroke on dry skin until he let go completely of Damen’s erection.

“Take off your pin,” Laurent ordered. “Stand before me naked until I command differently.”

Damen complied easily, pin and chiton discarded, belt undone. Not once had an order been denied by him. Not in bed. 

The first time they had grabbed onto each other after the trial, Damen’s chest still in bandages, Laurent had been stiff with fear. They had not talked about his past, nor would they ever. It was not his past forcing his spine and limbs straight and making his cock soft. It was the fear of Damen’s knowledge of it and how it would affect the way he looked at him, held him. His fear came true in the pity he saw in Damen’s eyes once the effects of the medicine wore off.

It did not come true in the way he held him. They were still Damen and Laurent in bed, the versions of the men they had become rather than their pasts. And in bed, as in life, Laurent controlled through his words, while Damen controlled through his body. Beyond the bounds of his bed, Laurent had yet to take command of Damen’s compassion but he had no doubt he would prove himself victorious over his past soon enough. 

What was important right now was this, carnal and loving.

“How often have you touched yourself when we were separated,” Laurent asked. 

He let his own hands explore what Damen’s weren’t allowed to right then. He enjoyed the frown of jealousy on his lover’s forehead. Frustration grew in his own body too but he received just as much satisfaction by denying Damen.

“Every night. Thinking of you. Of the last time you used your mouth on me.”

“Go on.”

“I pleasured myself thinking of the way your body squeezes around my cock when my hands find your nipples. Of your soft sounds, escaping even when you dare them not to. Of the smile that belongs to me.Of the marks I leave on your pale skin. Thinking of every part of you, while all I had was my own hand to satisfy my need for you.”

Laurent’s mouth was dry, his cock wet. His own body screamed for him to make Damen move, touch him in the way that would mute everything but his caresses. But greater was his need to get to his knees, worshipping his lover. So he did. His descend to his knees would have been graceful but his need made him drop to them rather forcefully.

“Don’t move,” he repeated, before licking away what had gathered at the tip of Damen’s cock. “Don’t make a sound safe for my name. That is all you are allowed to say tonight.”

Only the clench of his hands next to his thighs gave away Damen’s distress when Laurent began to slowly fondle his balls. He took his time breathing first against the sensitive flesh until sucking on the tip of Damen’s erection. The weight of his cock, his tongue had missed. The shape of it and the taste familiar yet missed. 

“Laurent.” It came out like a desperate plea. It echoed exactly what Laurent’s body wanted.

“Once you have come, you are free to do to me as you wished. Provided you can get it standing again.”

His name sounded again. It urged Laurent’s attention to the cock to become more instinctive. More the reaction upon the clench of hands and the bite of teeth on lips. He enjoyed this, being in control. He also anticipated the lack of it and the submission to Damen’s body. 

But that should not come that night. 

The twitch of Damen’s cock gave away his bodies surrender to a climax at the exact same time as a knock to the door rang through his chamber. 

“My King, your presence is required at the table. The negotiations are about to resume.”

It was the voice of Jurlas, a servant in Marlas who was besotten with Laurent from the day he arrived. If he could only see him now, kneeling naked in front of another king, taking cock like a pet have ought to. Laurent resumed his service, delighted in the repeated hiss of his name until shortly after, he had to swallow.

Another knock. The distressed repeat of the order given for Jurlas to relay. 

Laurent’s voice came raspy when he replied, “I will return in a minute.”

Jurlas steps retreated only after a happy chirp about how he would gladly be of any service to Laurent afterwards. Laurent nearly had to laugh at his eagerness. Had he not heard of the engagement that would soon be changing the course of history forever? Vere and Akielos under a uniter rule of two lovers? 

Damen did not seem too happy about Jurlas nature but all the more relieved to be have free range. He fell to his knees opposite of Laurent and captured his lips. His thumbs started stroking the crease between hip and leg in promise.

“They must be knocking on your door to fetch you now too, thinking you inside.”

Damen shrugged. “Smart men know where to look for me.”

“Smart men would have known to commerce later but these people are not here at Marlas to play around the schedule of your cock.”

“What about the schedule of yours?” Damen gave Laurent’s erection a kiss for emphasis, making him gasp in surprise. “Don’t forget your words. You are under my rule now. After more of the same arguments made by the council, I will come into your room and take you to a place they won’t be looking for us until the coming sunset. There I will make sure to make you forget your own name and whatever duties we have.”

Laurent’s heart fluttered, betraying him against the skin of his lover. 

He said, “I have already send forward loyal people to prepare our room at Nykar.”

Damen kissed him again, deeper this time, until Laurent understood that he would make good on his promises.

“I will marry such a thoughtful king.”


End file.
